The present invention relates to a new and improved construction of bed intended for use by sick and invalid persons.
In hospitals, nursing homes and similar institutions there are available for the patients normally beds equipped with an adjustment mechanism serving to raise one or a number of sections of the bed upholstery or cushioning and therefore to accommodate the lying or repose surface to the requirements of the patients.
In the case of sick and invalid persons who can only get out of the bed with assistance by third parties or no longer can even leave the bed, considerable problems exist especially as concerns washing or hygienic care of the body and carrying out the normal human bodily functions. When carrying out the normal toilet functions assisted by an attendant most patients have an uncomfortable feeling, apart from the fact that such assistance is extremely time-consuming for the hospital attendant or the like. Patients who are still in possession of their complete mental faculties find it extremely disturbing if they require the assistance of an attendant. Additionally, many older people who have difficulty in getting around, and who otherwise would not need any intensive care, are forced to go to a hospital or nursing home because of the previously mentioned reasons.